Tips
Can't find the item? *Well, pause the game and consult the Hidden City Wiki :) *If the item is not listed in wiki or running out of time or just want to save time, make a screenshot of the game. *On Android this is usually done by holding together VOL DOWN + POWER buttons, then pause the game (should pause automatically when you change the active application). When the game is down/paused, you have infinite amount of time to analyze the screenshot. *On PC/Windows, you can click "PrstScrn" or "Print Screen" then paste the image into a program like paint. *If you are really running out of time and with no way to win (e.g. to further analyze a screenshot - like it's a night mode and you have no editor application with required 'curves/brightness' capabilities) and you really do not want to lose the energy - just kill the app. *You kill the app by going to the app change screen (e.g. on my phone it is either hold menu key for 1sec or double tap the home key) and swipe it to the side. Then run the app again. *If on PC, just exit the game by clicking the little X in the corner of the screen (sometimes requires you to move your mouse upwards to find the tool bar) Note: * It's not worth the hassle as it takes too much real life time for the app to load Analyzing the screenshot - On mobile device You can just use any preferred gallery application to view the screenshot. E.g. Quickpic or MS Paint, but even any default preinstalled one will do. The big advantage over in game zooming is that you can zoom in 2x-3x as you want, the game allows only about 50% zoom, which is really nothing, especially on small screens. The only limitation is that the picture viewer usually allows you just to view the picture as is. So this is mostly usable for "daily" missions. Night Mode Night Mode can be annoying but not as bad as some others. Remember if you use the lighter and don't take a screenshot, the scene will only be lit up for about 30 seconds. Once you really get to know the location, you won't need to either of these as you'll know the main spots, and if you get stuck, check the wiki! * Use the lighter and take a screenshot. *Just brighten the screenshot/picture to the maximum brightness! These tips also work for Night Terrors/Sinister Shadows/Electrum Past/Hindsight Mode Past Mode can be challenging but also very easy if you play past mode in one location enough times. You have to find the differences which is very challenging for some people, more so when you feel the pressure of a timer. The best way to do mode is to compare sides with everything, move the screen slowly and compare. There are also certain items are ALWAYS in past mode. Examples are the music note on the board of Christmas school, and the butterfly will always be on the plant in the room of fate. Reflections Mode One half of the picture is mirrored so find as much as you can in the game and if you feel stuck, take a few screenshots, that way you can figure it out without losing time. But if you don't want to do that, you can force stop the game on mobile (as described above) or you can exit out of the game manually via PC (as described above) Just slowly shift the pictures (collapse them towards the centre) and search for any differences near the dividing line between them as the differences are easiest to see there (as the objects are very close to each other). As you shift to the far edges, the differences become difficult to see because the objects are further. and because some are missing on one picture side and so on. Like past mode, you have to find the differences. It's slightly more challenging when mirrored though. Backwards Mode Backwards mode is when the letters are backwards though, you have a deciphering cube to help with that. It only does the words shown on the list and as new words come up on the list, you'll have to unscramble them. If you're out of cubes and uncertain take a screenshot and write out the backwards word backwards that way you'll find out the word. Ex. Drib And spelling it backwards turns it into Bird. Silhouettes Silhouettes mode is where objects are shadows (with the exception of the Werewolf Lair and The Tomb of The Knight where you have coloured silhouettes). If unable to find/figure out an object, you can use your magnifying glass to find it for you but leave it for last so you can make sure that it finds what you want it to find. Sometimes you can figure out where a certain item by be just by looking at the shadow, if you know the location well enough. Abracadabra Abracadabra mode scrambles up the letters, you can use a decriper cube to unscramble them. If you do not have any cubes left, and you do not know what the word is, you can use a website to unscramble them. Take a screenshot then you can write the scrambled word into the website that will then give you suggestions on what the word could be. https://wordunscrambler.me/ is a good one to use. Similar Items Similar Items is all about matching pairs. It can be difficult at some points, so using your compass is the best tool for this mode. I would suggest to match as many items as you can first then use the compass. You only have 30 seconds to use it, though by moving it yourself, you'll find things quickly. Distortions Items on the list lose letters every three seconds, if you can't figure out a word, use the deciphering cube, but it only makes the word whole for about three seconds until it starts losing letters again! If you don't have a cube, then go to the Wiki and look through the list of hidden items, you might be able to figure it out that way. Poltergeist Basically, you are in the Upside Down for this mode. It can be a little challenging but also fun. If you feel frustrated, take a screenshot and flip the image. Tips For Game Playing * Complete your profile and make sure you add an email so your game will be backed up and you won't lose any progress you've made. This also gives you gems/rubies. * Click on the "Post to Facebook" tab whenever you've completed a quest or levelled up. This gives you 10 extra experience points. if you don't want it showing up in your feed, just select the "only me" option on the post. *When feeling stuck, take a screenshot! It gives you the freedom of taking your time. *Completing collections and quests are a good way to earn tools. *When visiting friends, it's always nice to click on the location of the month. Related Pages * Hidden City Home * About Friends * Anomalies * Cases * Events * Exploration Modes * Location Ranks * Main Characters * Mini-Games * Monsters * Quests * Tips & Tricks * Tools Category:Gameplay